


Just my gay shit

by Phi_JiJi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort I guess?, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teen just because of language, i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Group Chat: NeoYuta:any1 with a free bed for a few days? My mum is fckng me off11:28TaeYong:sure have as long as you survive my sisters11:32Yuta:thanks dude, ur saving me ^^11:33TaeYong:always, u know that dude :*11:34Taeil:goddamn, get a room or at least go to private chat11:35





	Just my gay shit

"You are such a good for nothing! Why are you even here?", his Mother screamed at him. But he doesn't listen anyways. Or at least not anymore.  
Since his parents had a divorce and his father had a new partner he had to listen to this almost on a daily basis. So he didn't really care. At least as long as **she** can see him. He had never cried in front of his Mother. Never. And a reason like this shouldn't be the first one to make him do so. "Get out of my way" she said, pushing the boy aside. Then the door shut with a loud bang.  
Yuta sighed and went to his room to quickly pack his bag before his Mother would get the idea on coming back anytime soon. He took his school bag with everything necessary for the next days of school and just took some clothes out of his closet and put it into his training bag. His laptop, charger for it and for his phone and a book also found their way into his bag. Then he quickly exited the house through the back door, packed with both of his bags and fished his phone out of his jacket.

**Group Chat: Neo**

**Yuta:** any1 with a free bed for a few days? My mum is fckng me off  
11:28

He put his phone back into the pocket and walked a few minutes until he felt the vibration and saw, that someone answered

**GC: Neo**

**TaeYong:** sure have as long as you survive my sisters  
11:32

 **Yuta:** thanks dude, ur saving me ^^  
11:33

 **TaeYong:** always, u know that dude :*  
11:34

 **Taeil:** goddamn, get a room or at least go to private chat  
11:35

Yuta chuckled a bit at the oldest' s comment and walked to Taeyong's home. He didn't even had to ring the bell since Taeyong was already waiting at the door.  
"Hey~" the latter one greeted. "Hey…" Yuta mumbled as he stepped inside the big 3 story house of his best friend. "Want a hug?", the older one asked him as soon as they entered the room and Yuta laid his bags in the floor. "Yeah" he whispered and found himself in the older ones arms in a tight hug. When they loosen their hug they look into another's eye and Taeyong gave him a cute smile. "I'm gonna tell my parents that you're here. They should be cooking dinner by now" he announced and took his arms from Yuta's waist. 

After the older shut the door Yuta let himself fall down on the couch. Now. Being completely alone, everything just hit him. All at once. "Fuck" he whispered under his breath an buried his face in his hands. He felt, how he teared up and tried to surpass the urge to cry.  
"Why am I still doing this shit?", he cursed at himself. What he didn't notice was that Taeyong stood in the door and looked at him sadly.  
"Yuta? Food is ready" the latter tried to get the younger ones attention. As soon as he heard the voice of Taeyong he got up from the bed and went downstairs with him, where the older ones parents greeted him happily.

After dinner the two boys went upstairs again directly after the door fell shut Taeyong went up to Yuta and hugged him from behind. "Wha-?", Yuta wanted to asked but was cut short by the older. "Just let me hug you" he whispered in his ear and laid his head on the younger ones shoulder.  
With that Yuta teared up and turned around to Taeyong to hug him back. "I'm so sorry" he sobbed and buried his head in the older ones shoulder. "Why are you sorry?" Taeyong asked as he slowly brushed his hand through the other's hair. "Because I'm a useless piece of shit" he whispered under his breath. "Don't say something like that! You're a gorgeous person! You know all of us love you yeah?", the older whispered into his ear, still holding him close.  
"But my mum…" "We don't talk about your mom in here okay? Right now it's only you and me and you don't have the right to be cursing at yourself when I'm near, understood?", Taeyong asked him and looked him in the eye. "Understood…" Yuta agreed and tried to hold the gaze, but couldn't due to the tears coming into his eyes again. "Now don't cry anymore. You're much prettier when you smile" the Korean said and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He let out a chuckle as he looked up to Taeyong again. "Can you stop with the compliments. It's not helping" he said as he smiled slightly. "I'm just telling the truth~" Taeyong grinned. Yuta pushed him back at his shoulders but couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "You're such a flirt Lee Taeyong" he said, sitting down in the bed. "Maybe?~" Taeyong grinned as he walked over to the Japanese boy and stopped right infront of him. "Aren't I allow to flirt with you?", he then asked. Yuta could feel the blush and instead of responding he turned his head away slightly so Taeyong couldn't see the red tint on his cheeks. " Why are you so cute?", the older asked, more to himself than to Yuta who could still hear it.  
Yuta blushed even harder and Taeyong could just chuckle at his reaction. "Yukkuri~ look at, me come on" Taeyong laughed and grabbed Yuta's chin with his Hand. "I want you to look at me" he repeated in forced Yuta to look at him, who was still extremely blushing. "Your eyes are all teary again. What are you thinking of?", Taeyong asked. "Just… too much" Yuta said quietly, still trying not to look at the Korean boy. He just sighed as he knew that he wouldn't tell more. "It's getting late. Let's get ready to sleep" Taeyong then suggested. Yuta nodded slightly and stood up in order to get into the bathroom an wash up. In that time Taeyong quickly changed clothes and laid on the bed first, cuddling in his blanket as it is quite cold with only short clothes. A few minutes later Yuta entered the room again and headed to the bed where Taeyong waited for him. The latter lifted the blanket and Yuta snuk into it not even a second after. "Wanna skip school tomorrow?", the older one asked. "Maybe… I'll think about it over night" the younger one responded. Taeyong just nods in response even though Yuta has already shut his eyes. "Good night Yukkurie" he whispered as he wrapped his hand around him and laid the blanket over him. "Good night Yongie" Yuta yawned as he buried his face in Taeyong's chest and laid his arms around him.  
If he could he would cuddle with Yuta everyday but he knows, that Yuta only does this to find comfort, or at least that's what he is saying to himself in order not to get totally lost in his thoughts about the Japanese boy. He was sure that he wouldn't return his feelings as Yuta only sees him as his best friend. Right?  
It's already been an hour and Taeyong still couldn't fall asleep while Yuta was sleeping just fine. "I really wish I could be more than just your friend" he whispered quietly and strokes Yuta's hair out of his face, which is beyond beautiful in Taeyong eyes.

 

It's been about two days now that Yuta stayed over at his house and like they did the days before they also cuddle in bed that night.  
Taeyong really wanted to tell Yuta everything. He has tried often already but he wasn't able to get to the point and always went to another topic. He also already talked to Ten about it but all that Ten could tell him is to finally speak about his feelings.  
Still, He didn't wanted to let this precious friendship and because of this. "Taeyong?", Yuta suddenly asked, looking up to the older one. "What is is Yuta?", Taeyong replied, facing him. "What are you thinking about?", he asked and fumbled with Taeyong t-shirt between his fingers. He seemed really nervous for no specific reason. "Just some dumb gay shit" he replied. Yuta already knew that he was gay. He outed himself about a year ago to his close friends and they still sometimes tease him a bit with it. "And what 'dumb gay shit' in particular?", the younger one asked with furrowed eyebrows. Taeyong Coulter answer him directly. To afraid that Yuta would push him away, so Taeyong looked to the ceiling instead.  
Yuta defenetly wasn't okay with that kind of 'answer' so he say up straight and looked down to Taeyong. "Why don't you tell me about your problems? You know almost everything 'bout me" he then said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry…" Taeyong quietly mumbled against his arm which he was covering his face with. He could actually hear Yuta pout but didn't elaborate on the topic and instead got sucked into his thoughts again. With that he completely tried to ignore the fact, that Yuta was still staring down in him. But the way he knows the younger he will give up sooner or later. And so only after about 5 minutes Yuta dropped himself onto Taeyong's torso and buried his face in the latter's neck.  
"You always tell Ten everything but never me" he pouted and drew lines across Taeyong's chest. "Am I not good enough?", he then suddenly asked. The question seemed serious and Taeyong couldn't move even the tiniest bit. "Why do you suddenly think that?", the older one then asked in disbelief. "I just have the feeling that I don't know anything about you anymore…" he mumbled as he tried to hold back his tears. "You know that's not true!", Taeyong exclaimed, sitting up and now having Yuta placed on his lap but still not facing him. Instead, Yuta buried his head even further in the older ones shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to see his tears. But he noticed anyway. "Yukkuri…" He felt really guilty to make his best friend andcrush cry. He gently lays one of his hands on Yuta's waist and with the other one he tried to make Yuta look at him. Even though it wasn't that easy. But as soon as he saw his red, puffy eyes he held him even closer and tried to calm the younger one down. "I'm sorry" he then said and let his hand slip into Yuta's hair. Yuta didn't respond to that and instead tries to dry his tears the best way possible. "Can you look at me?", Taeyong asked and let his Hand wander from his hair to the waist, where his other hand was still resting. 

"Ok. I'm gonna tell you a secret ok? But you have to promise me that you won't hate me afterwards" Taeyong then said as he made up his mind. Yuta looked a little confused. "What is it that you think that I would ever hate you?", he questioned. "You'll find out. Now close your eyes" he said. The younger did as requested and closed his eyes reluctantly.  
Taeyong took a deep breath. It was to late to back off. He leaned towards to Yuta and slowly planted his lips one the younger ones. He expected to be pushed away but against his expectations he returned the kiss slightly. They broke it just after a few seconds and neither of them knew what to say so they just sat there in kinda awkward silence and looking down onto Yuta's Hands in Taeyong lap.

"So um… I love you" Taeyong said quietly. Almost too quiet for Yuta to hear. "I know" Yuta said with a little smile. And before Taeyong could say anything else Yuta kissed him once again, this time longer and he laid his arms onto Taeyong's shoulders. "I love you too" he said between two kisses. Taeyong was clearly shocked a bit but he still leaned against the kiss and hugged him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction  
> If so feel free to leave comments and kudos^^
> 
> See you in my next work ~  
> For more updates about my fanfictions follow me on Instagram: @ phi.s_multi_kpop and my fanpage @ neo.culture_skz
> 
> Phi


End file.
